


In Context

by Draycevixen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I'm sick, I invite friends to give me drabble prompts. </p><p>SaintVic asked for: Sherlock/John, Mrs. Hudson gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



It had taken all morning and 17 different shops but he'd finally finished. He'd never been so grateful to see Baker Street, the prospect of a nice refreshing cuppa in mind.

 

"I think I got everything you wanted, Mrs. Hudson. I'm just going to put the kettle on—"

Sherlock stood up from the bedside seat. "Hello, John."

In the following silence, Mrs. Hudson looked from one to the other of them. "Tea would be lovely, John."

His fists clenched but he couldn't punch Sherlock, not sure if Mrs. Hudson's heart could take the strain. "I'll leave you to it then."


	2. Chapter 2

"She's faking of course."

Sherlock had followed him. "Who?"

"Mrs. Hudson. To get me to come back."

He wasn't Sherlock, could never get away with murdering him. "Why?"

"She thinks you need me."

It would be worth going to jail. "Goodbye, Sherlock."

"She's an idiot. You're better off without me."

"So that's what you think."

"I thought my text made that clear."

 _I love you. Goodbye, John._ "That's what it meant? And then you buggered off for six months?"

"Yes."

John turned to let Sherlock read his face. 

"I'm the idiot." But Sherlock looked delighted, right before he kissed him.


End file.
